1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a package for a film product and more particularly to a package for a film product, such as a carton which houses a film cartridge storing a roll of photographic film which has not been exposed, and a simplified camera like a film unit with a lens and the like, which are sealed in a moisture-proof wrapper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 4-75341 discloses a wrapper which houses a film cartridge. In this wrapper, a film cartridge is packed in the wrapper, and an opening part of the wrapper is sealed with a heater and a hanging aperture is formed at the sealed part. As a result, the wrapper can be placed on a display rack at a store in such a state that a film cartridge is packed in the wrapper.
The above-mentioned wrapper does not have enough strength for packing a film cartridge. Moreover, in the case that a brand name etc. are printed on the sealed part for display and sale, there is a problem in that the brand name is difficult to be recognized because the sealed part is unevenly transformed due to the shape of the heating part of the heater. As a result, the wrapper, by itself, is not suitable for sale at the retail level.
To eliminate the above-mentioned problem, the film cartridge is generally sealed in a cylindrical plastic case with a cap, and is placed on a display rack at a store in such a state that the plastic case is housed in a carton on which a brand name etc. are printed.
The plastic case, however, is usually thrown out after the film cartridge is taken out. As a result, there is a problem in that the plastic case causes a disposal problem and wastes natural resources.
Therefore, there is now a package for a film product, in which the film cartridge is sealed in a moisture-proof package instead of the above-mentioned plastic case and the package is housed in a carton.
However, the conventional package for a film product has a problem in that it requires a lot of trouble to take out a film product. That is because a carton should be opened so that the wrapper can be taken out, and then the wrapper should be torn out so that the film product can be taken out.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 62-208349 discloses a package formed in such a manner that the internal surface of an outer case is laminated with a heat sealed layer on which a plastic tape is adhered so as to compose a double wall. Then, a plastic tape is peeled off so that the carton and the laminated heat sealed layer can be torn out at the same time. This package can be easily opened, however, it is not suggested to be applied as a package for a film product.
Moreover, in the package disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 62-208349, the heat sealed layer is laminated on the internal surface of the outer case, so there is a disadvantage in that the package is difficult to fold and the outer case is not appropriate for recycling since an aluminum foil is laminated thereon.